


Capturing the moment

by Jackanna9



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Beach House, F/F, Fluff, I’m not good at writing, Kissing, One Shot, Romance, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackanna9/pseuds/Jackanna9
Summary: Muse is back for an other training camp at Maki’s beach house and enjoying themselves but Maki noticed that her crush, Yazawa Nico, seem a little...off
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Capturing the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic so don’t be harsh on me and also english is not my first language so  
> if you want me to write french fic just tell me in the comments (that’s my first language).  
> I’m really sorry if there grammar mistake.  
> Anyway...  
> Enjoy!!

It’s was already 2 p.m. when they arrived to Maki’s beach house for the training camp they organized.

When they entered the house they unpacked their things before reuniting before deciding the planning of the day.

It was to long before 2 teams were created.

Honoka, Rin and Nico wanted to go at the beach while Umi, Eli and Kotori wanted to practice for Love Live.

Maki, Nozomi and Hanayo were just watching the 6 of them arguing about weather practicing or play in the water.

« Ok guys, I have an idea. Why don’t we enjoy ourselves at the beach today and practice tomorrow morning huh? » Nozomi said in her motherly voice « we had a long trip so let’s just relax for now » she finished.

Hanayo hummed in agreement and Maki just played with a strand of hair -I don’t really care anyway- she thought.

Like that, they all agreed on Nozomi idea and change into their swimsuits.

The group played beach-volleys and enjoyed the sun except for Maki who was reading a book on her beach chair.

She was distracted by the sight of everyone laughing and having fun but it wasn’t what was distracting Maki the most, in fact it was Nico. She couldn’t stop herself from staring at Nico petite figure. She focused on her jawline before coming up to her lips.

-She really is cute- She thought -but something strange with her today- Maki didn’t thought it was a big deal so she returned her attention to her book. It was a love story. -What if we were the protagonist of the story- she thought.

She blushed at that statement.

Like if they heard her thoughts, Rin and Honoka appeared in front of her flustered face.

« What are you blushing at Maki-chan? Are you thinking about something embarrassing? » Rin asked teasingly.

« What? No, it’s just hot » She sais defensively.

« Yeah, yeah doesn’t matter. » Honoka pulled her out of her beach chair bringing her toward the others. Maki had no choice but to follow her lead cursing the gods for having such annoying friends.

They spent a couple of hours playing in the water before heading to the beach house to make dinner. Nico and Kotori made the food while Umi, Eli and Hanayo prepared the table.

They enjoyed their meal and chatted about whatever happened during the day.

« So Kayochin, how’s the rice nya? » Rin asked.

« Really good! You guys are like real chef! » she respond.

« Aw thank you Hanayo-chan but I have to admit that it’s Nico who made the rice » Kotori said pointing toward Nico who respond by a small smile.

Everything were doing fine until Maki noticed that something was off.

Nico wasn’t talking and being annoying like she normally do. She was strangely quiet. 

-Maybe she’s worried about her siblings- Maki thought -Maybe...-

« I think it’s time to head off to bed. We may have enjoyed the sea today, but we still need to practice for Love Live » Eli said cutting off Maki’s thought and earning grunts of disapproval for Rin and Honoka.

« She’s right, we all need to have a good night of sleep for tomorrow’s schedule » Umi add.

Everyone nodded in approval (except for the 2 orange-haired girl) and went preparing the futons in the living room.

« I’m gonna clean the dishes » Nico said before grabbing the plates and heading toward the kitchen.

« Do you need help? » Kotori ask 

« No it’s fine I can handle it on my own.»

« Ok if you say so. Tell me if you need any help » She said before leaving toward the living room.

And like that Nico disappear in the kitchen.

When the night came, everyone had already fallen asleep except for Maki who was turning in her sheets. Unable to sleep, she decided to go outside to watch the stars. It was something she used to do when she was upset or unable to sleep like this night. She made sure to not disturb anyone from their sleep and headed toward the balcony. She was surprised to see that she wasn’t alone outside when she saw Nico, standing there, watching the night sky.

She looked so beautiful with the moonlight reflecting in her magnificent crimson eyes and with her long black hair following the curve of her back.

-She look gorgeous with her hair down like that- Maki thought.

The read head girl was stunned by the view and couldn’t stop starring at her. She was like hypnotized by this maturity she was emitting.

This was... new...

Like if Nico had sensed Maki’s presence, she turned around with a surprise look on her face.

« Oh, hi Maki! What are you doing here? »

« Well... »

« Can’t sleep? »

« Yeah »

Without more words, Maki went next to Nico gazing at the stars as well.

After about 3 minutes of stargazing, Maki spoke:

« So, are you gonna tell me what’s up with you? »

« I don’t know what you’re talking about » Nico adverted her eyes for Maki’s.

« Don’t hide things from me Nico. »

« You say I’m the one who’s hiding things? You’re the one who couldn’t stop starring at me all day » she said with a knowing look on her pretty face.

Maki blush -how did she saw that- she thought.

« Well, no answer? » Nico tease.

« I was starring at you because you were having that sad look on your face all day! » She respond. That wasn’t a lie it was one of the reasons she was starring, but she would never admit out loud that in the first place, it was because of her huge crush on Nico.

« If you really want to know, it’s because I was thinking about someone. » She admit.

« Someone? » Maki repeats.

« ... »

« Nico? »

« Well... Aaah I can’t tell you that, it’s to embarrassing. » she said hiding her face in her palms.

« Come on Nico, you can tell me you know that I won’t judge you. »

« Ok, ok I was thinking about someone that... » she hesitate « someone that I like but I think that someone doesn’t likes me back. » she finally said looking up slowly to see Maki’s face.

Maki’s heart missed a beat. - she already love someone- she thought -and it’s sure that it’s not me. She wouldn’t told me that otherwise-. Maki couldn’t imagine Nico with an other person. All she wanted to do was curling in a tight ball and crying her heart out on the ground right here, right there but stayed still. -you’re stupid for ever thinking that she might love you back- Maki thought.

« Maki? Are you alright? » Nico asked worried. »

« Why? Why did you had to tell me that you already love someone? » she almost yelled.

« Hein? What did I said wrong? » Nico said almost panicking because of Maki’s reaction.

« Nothing, you didn’t say anything wrong. »

« Then, what? » Nico said helpless.

« I don’t want you to love someone other than me. » Maki said in a wishper.

« You what!? » Nico shouted 

« Forget it, good night Nico-chan » Maki sais rushing toward the inside of the house but was stopped by something grabbing her arm and bringing her the other way.

After that Maki felt herself be pulled down. Hand grabbing at her neck and felt a soft sensation on her lips. Her eyes went wide when she realized what was happening.

Nico was kissing her.

Her mind going blank, she kissed back.

Nico deepened the kiss and pressed her body on Maki’s making the both on them falling on the ground without breaking the kiss. Nico on Maki’s lap.

Nico began to lick Maki’s lips to find an entrance. Slowly Maki opened her mouth letting Nico explore it.

Maki wasn’t going to let Nico having the leads that easily so, she began to fight for dominance.

After a moment, Nico was the first the break the kiss, breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath while locking eyes with Maki. They were in a comfortable silence until Nico opened her mouth.

« So, do you want to know who I’m in love with Maki-chan? » Nico said in a teasing tone.

« Aaah, shut up and kiss me already! »

« My, my someone... humm »

She was cut off by Maki’s lips against hers.

Again

This kiss was more firm and way more polished. Nico bitted Maki’s bottom lip making her moan into the kiss. In this cold night they both tried to have the more of each other warm by pushing themselves into the other.

They were interrupted by camera flash followed by a little « oups ».

They both separate from each other faster than the light speed and turned toward the sound.

« I guess I was found out » Nozomi said with a wide grin on her face.

« Nozomi!? What are you doing here? » 

Maki and Nico were all red because of being caught.

« I heard strange sounds so I came to see was it was about » She said innocently « And I’m not disappointed » she chuckled soon followed by a grin.

Nico sigh

« Why are you always breaking the good moments. » Nico sais annoyed.

« I’m not breaking them, I’m capturing them » She respond by showing her camera to the girls in front of her.

« Nozomi!! » They both shouted in unison.


End file.
